


Power Couple

by BurntOrange



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lemon, Mild Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntOrange/pseuds/BurntOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their people like them united: a team and a unit. It's easier for them as well, to make decisions together and lead hand in hand. Neither of them are romantic, but everyone has needs. </p><p>*Just the 100 off the drop ship.<br/>*Not quite sure where this is going. Likely only a few chapters with some lemons.<br/>*I love a good power couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boundaries

It happened quickly, but not suddenly, and it wasn't unexpected. Every decision the camp made came down to a discussion between Clarke and Bellamy. In every crisis, the others turned to Clarke and Bellamy for direction. It was Clarke and Bellamy who spent their nights making plans to survive the winter and strengthen the camp's defense. 

There was not romantic love between them the way they heard others talk about it. Their first love was their people. But no one knew the burden each of them carried like the other understood it, and it was easier to be a team. A recognized unit. Partners. 

It was what their people wanted.

So Bellamy began to put his arm around Clarke when they sat at the fire. Clarke kissed Bellamy on the cheek when she joined him at a table. Their people loved it: the beautiful, powerful couple who lead them. And so the two of them had their arguments in private, avoiding the creation of a mob mentality and the divided loyalties that had threatened their people's survival too many times, and then they announced the course of action to their people together. 

There was also the loneliness and frustration. No one else understood the burden, nor would either of them willingly pass it along to another or show their weakness. They needed each other as an outlet. 

Clarke surrendered to it first. One morning she went in search of Bellamy to tell him she was leading a party into the forest to hunt for a few hours. He paused his work carrying wood into the camp to listen to her, kiss her forehead and tell her to be careful, also reminding her that he had barred Smith and Avery from leaving the camp as a disciplinary action. 

The look of him sweating in his tight shirt, so responsible and commanding, made her catch her breath for a moment before he put down his logs to come over to her. Then there was the confidence he showed in her, his respect for her authority and action that had developed over the past months between them and was now automatic. It clicked. They had kissed before, held one another in tough moments, but they were ready for more. 

That evening when they said goodnight to everyone and went to the upper levels of the drop ship, Clarke initiated what should have happened a while ago and what everyone else thought has happened a long time ago. They both needed it. 

They both came quickly, him holding her pressed against the wall of the ship. His shirt was off and her pants were on the floor, but everything else was simply pushed aside to give them access. After their orgasms, she slid down his body and rested her forehead on his chest for a minute of deep breathing. His forearms were braced against the wall and from within the cage of his body Clarke began to remove her shirt.

Bellamy came out of his daze and helped her with her bra and she reached down to fully remove his pants and underwear, though he had to kick his boots off first. They each moved in for a kiss, deeper and more passionate than any they had shared before. Clarke's hands roamed his back and biceps, while he cupped her head and wrapped his other hand around the back of her neck.

They found their way to the makeshift mattress they normally shared, previously platonicly, and she ended up straddling him and taking the lead. Though she had initiated, their first coupling had quickly been taken over by Bellamy pushing Clarke against the wall and pounding into her with eager thrusts and caresses. 

It didn't take Bellamy much time to get hard again, especially with Clarke's breasts in his hands, her hair tickling his chest and her lips, tongue and husky words stimulating his ear and his ego. 

The second time was slower and more sensual, but just as passionate. She moaned as she came and he muttered curses into the night at how amazing she felt around him. 

As they lay in bed afterwards, Bellamy turned to Clarke and stroked her face. 

“Do you want to talk about this now, or tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Now.” she answered, rolling to face him fully as well. “I realize that it might have been safer to go on with the image we've created while maintaining distance when we're alone, but I couldn't anymore. But if you want to go back to that, we can.” 

Bellamy thought it over. It had been an unspoken truth they both understood. That 'breaking up' was not ever an option for them when their people needed them together to survive. So in order to preserve the relationship it might be better for them each to be less invested in it. That was also, possibly, a unrealistic expectation. 

“We're all either one of us will ever get to have.” Bellamy finally answered. “Neither of us can ever have a fling on the side, not without ruining everything, and I'm not ready to live a celibate life.” he said the last part teasingly. 

“Neither am I.” She answered with her deep, raspy laugh. “But our strength is what's most important. We can't lose that. We can't turn into the type of people who will sacrifice our people for each other. They need us to be better than that. Stronger.” 

“Agreed.” he responded, kissing her forehead, as he liked to do. When he kissed her that way it was not affectionate and she knew it, it was a pact.


	2. Meetings

Around half of the time they didn't go to sleep together in the dropship's penthouse suite which they had claimed. They were the two busiest people in the camp, and on any given night it was likely that Clarke was in the medical center or Bellamy was on watch duty and they ended at different times. Between the two of them, they made sure that one of them took a shift doing each job in the camp at least once a week, though mostly they saved their time for the things they specialized in. It kept them very busy, but Bellamy had seen the wisdom when Clarke suggested this arrangement, as no one refused to do a job which even their commanders did it from time to time.

But they hadn't had time alone in their room since a week ago when they had first slept together, though their daily meetings and touches were more loaded than they used to be. For the past two days Bellamy had observed Clarke getting more and more frustrated with their lack of progress achieving radio communication, though she was very careful not to blame anyone or vent her frustration. With this limitation she was hesitant to send anyone far away from the camp, but there was mounting pressure from a caucus of community members who wanted to scout out better locations to build a settlement.

They were in another meeting with said rabble rousers, as well as a few opponents to the suggestion, and Bellamy could see that Clarke was minutes away from losing her temper. The two of them had debated this point a thousand times, with Bellamy inclined to send volunteers out to find a more defensible location, but they had agreed to wait until they had the ability to communicate over radio. Since the decision had been made, neither of them would waver, but that wouldn't necessarily keep people from questioning the decision.

When the discussion heated to a point that a boy's comment suggested that Clarke's femininity might make her hesitant to take risks, Bellamy grabbed Clarke's shoulder before she had a chance to response and glared at the offender. “Would everyone give us the tent for a few minutes? I'll call Atom, Roma, Monty and Elise when Clarke and I are ready for you.” Bellamy very pointedly named everyone but the one who had insulted Clarke and now lost his invitation to contribute to the conversation.

No one dared argue. They quickly grabbed their things and left the tent.

Although Clarke had stopped seething she stalked across the tent and rounded on Bellamy the moment they were gone. “I haven't changed my mind. For right now, the best thing we can do is stay here.”

“I agree.” Bellamy advanced towards her, “but we can pretend to discuss it for a few minutes and then tell them. They'll feel heard and it will placate them for a while.” he pushed Clarke's hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her neck. “and then _they_ can do the job of breathing down Raven's neck for a few days instead of you.” he teased and gripped her hips, rubbing against her as he kissed behind her ear.

“And what are we going to do while we pretend to consider their opinion?” Clarke asked, her voice becoming breathier as Bellamy sucked on her pulse point.

“We're going to fuck, _very quietly_.” he informed her and she giggled, a rare Clarke occurrence.

“In here?” she asked, more than a little skeptical.

Bellamy straightened up and stopped kissing or touching her. He kept his voice quiet, but took on a commanding tone. “Go over to the table and bend over it.” he indicated with a tilt of his head. Clarke raised an eyebrow at him, but acquiesced with no discussion, walking over to the work table and bending over it, bracing herself on straight arms.

Bellamy licked his lips and took off his coat, waiting until Clarke was situated before following her. He palmed her ass before grinding up against it and she pushed up against him, arching her back. He raked his hand over her crotch and stepped back to undo his belt.

“Pants.” he informed her. Clarke looked back for a moment and then straightened some to unzip her pants, push them down around her ankles and spread her legs as far as she could. Bellamy took out his member, stroked it a few times and was quickly back up against Clarke. He reached around to fondle her breasts through her shirt and leaned over her, pulling her chin around so that he could give her a proper kiss. Again she pushed back against him while accommodating his desire to kiss her, egging him on.

Bellamy pushed aside her underwear to finger her and found her wet and ready.

“Bell” she pleaded softly, and that was all he needed. He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in.

They both shuddered a little from the release of their pent up frustration. Bellamy found purchase on her hips and quickly began pumping in as out as hard as he could without allowing their bodies to make noise against each other or to cause the table to rock too much and disrupt anything. Clarke dropped to her elbows and allowed her head to fall in the table, biting her lip to keep the sound in.

Clarke knew they needed to finish quickly and so she took one arm and reached down to play with her own clit. Her underwear was bunched against it already and causing pleasant stimulation. It didn't take too long. The feeling of Clarke tightening around him and the flood of wetness drove Bellamy over the brink. He tried to keep his labored breathing as quiet as possible as he came inside of her.

They each caught their breath and then without comment redressed and made themselves look presentable. With a nod from Clarke as she smoothed her hair Bellamy exited the tent to call the rest of the group back in so they could explain that they had discussed it all again, and decided it was still best to wait.


	3. Her man

Well at least the negotiations had been going well up until that point. And to be fair, Bellamy had also thought that the comment which had derailed everything had been meant to goad Clarke. But as it had turned out, it had been meant as a compliment. 

On the bright side, it had created an opportunity for them to show their strength. 

The negotiations were being hosted by a Grounder clan with whom they had come to an arrangement with over a month ago. A nomadic clan was in the area and there had been a few confrontation with them and the Sky People, and so the locals had agreed to negotiate terms. 

The proceedings had started out with some thinly veiled insults, leaving Bellamy and Clarke on the defensive, but things got better as they went along. He thought they had gained some of the nomads respect. They seemed more convinced that making a truce with the Sky People was worth their time. Then one of the nomadic clan's matriarchs had looked Bellamy up and down, turned to Clarke, and declared that he might make a suitable mate to impregnate her daughter. 

While Bellamy sat in shock, wondering if this was a test, an insult or an invitation, Clarke had wasted no time in picking up a log and hurling it at the head of the offender.

Chaos had erupted momentarily. Bellamy pointed his gun at a man who was about to attack Clarke and her gun was trained on the woman who had suggest Bellamy sleep with her daughter. Quickly, however, any chance of deadly violence was mitigated as the hosting party explained to Clarke very hurriedly that the woman had meant it as a compliment. The woman had meant to tell Clarke that she had chosen her partner well and that any mother would want a strong man like that to father her children. 

Octavia and Jasper had come as guards with Bellamy and Clarke, and had rushed towards the circle when the tension had flared up. Hearing the explanation, neither one of them could hide their amusement at Clarke's response. This helped to resolve the uncomfortableness and everyone looked a little sheepish and settled back down. Octavia explained that Sky People do not trade or barter parental or bedding rights, and find it insulting when someone tries to sleep with their partner. The nomads explained their customs briefly and from there the rest of the negotiations wrapped up rather quickly. 

That night around the fire back at the drop ship Clarke gave a report to the camp about how the negotiations went, leaving out certain altercations. 

When she finished Bellamy added “there are a few other details that Clarke and I are still considering and have to be worked out, including the possibility of trade with the nomads. When a decision is reached, we'll let you know.” 

“Is that the only thing you're still considering?” Octavia asked mischievously.

“Were there any other kinks in the negotiations?” Jasper added innocently. 

Clarke couldn't hide the blush from her cheeks and glared in Finn and Octavia's direction. 

“There was an incident surrounding some cultural misunderstandings that almost precipitated violence, however the situation was quickly neutralized.” Bellamy offered diplomatically; but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. 

“Care to elaborate?” Finn asked skeptically from across the fire. 

“For too long we've worried about offending the grounders” Clarke responded with an irritated voice. “It is past time they worried about offending us.” 

Bellamy really did try to suppress his smile. 

“But wha-?” Finn managed to ask before Bellamy was pulled away from the fire by Clarke and hauled towards the drop ship. 

As they entered the ship Bellamy could hear the circle's laughter and knew that either Octavia or Jasper had shared the story. 

He followed Clarke up the ladder and when he emerged she was already undressing and putting away her things. He followed suit in silence, a small smile still on his lips. 

When they were both done storing boots and weapons, Bellamy snagged his arm around Clarke's waist and pulled her against his chest. 

“Clarke Griffin.” he chuckled, “tell me you're not still mad about what that grounder said?” 

Clarke smiled some and shoved him playfully. “No Bell, I'm embarrassed that I acted without thinking.” 

“Yeah it is pretty embarrassing what a big crush you have on me.” 

Clarke opened her mouth in amused disbelief and shoved Bellamy again, this time towards the mattress “Watch it Blake.” 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” he laughed, allowing Clarke to direct him onto their bed. She sat next to him and leaned in for a kiss. He kept it short and pulled back to stroke her face, his laugh fading into a smile. 

“DID you act without thinking? Do you defend my honor on instinct?” he asked playfully, but with some meaning. 

“I didn't do it simply as a show of strength, if that's what you mean.” Clarke answered, trying to lean in for another kiss. “Though I did walk into those negotiations with the intention of making them work for our favor.” Bellamy only allowed her kiss to be brief again, though he didn't stop her from climbing into his lap and wrapping her arms around him. 

“But you were genuinely offended by that woman's suggestion?” He asked, despite the fact that Clarke clearly wanted to be done with the conversation. Her fingers were now roaming Bellamy's curls and her lips were on his neck. 

“Yes.” she answered exasperatedly, not stopping her kisses. 

“hmmm” Bellamy answered with a satisfied nod. He then began to actively engage in Clarke's pursuits by allowing his own hands to roam her body and his lips found hers. 

Suddenly Clarke broke the kiss and pulled back from Bellamy. 

“Wouldn't you be pissed if someone said that about me?” Clarke demanded. 

“Of course.” 

“Ok...ok good.” Clarke answered. “But our people come first Bellamy. Always.” 

“I know Clarke. And I know that you would make me impregnate a nomad's daughter if it were the right decision for our people.” Bellamy tried to keep a straight face.

Clarke rolled her eyes, shoving him backwards onto the mattress and kissing him again. 

“You're right though,” Bellamy ground out as they finally situated themselves for penetration. “We need to make it clear to the clans in the area that they should consider us equals” Clarke slid onto his member and he groaned “and worry about upsetting us.” 

Clarke moaned and began riding Bellamy. “They'll learn to fear and respect us.” She told him breathily. And with that they stopped talking and focused on pleasuring each other with a possessive edge their lovemaking hadn't had before.


	4. Safety First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests and suggestions in comments please. This chapter is a little more character development but I would love inspiration for smut ;) I've been rewatching the early season and getting some inspiration, but need help.   
> -BurntO

Bellamy was already getting dressed when Clarke opened her eyes. He turned and saw that she was awake and bent down to pick up his shirt. 

“We need to finalize the weapons training and gun allocation by this afternoon.” Bellamy announced as he finished getting dressed. 

Clarke blinked the sleep from her eyes. 

“Right. I'm going to check in with Miller about the people he's been training.” Clarke responded sleepily, preparing herself for the day. 

“And I'll be taking six with me to the village to the South. We'll be back after sunset but before it gets dark.”

Clarke nodded and slumped back on the mattress. 

“Don't go back to sleep, Princess.” Bellamy leaned down and kissed Clarke brusquely on the forehead. “I'll see you tonight.” 

**** 

It was late afternoon and Clarke went to make her scheduled check-in on the guard training. 

As they finished up, Nathan Miller signaled for his trainees to lower their weapons, and walked over to Clarke to give her a progress report. 

They started to walk back to camp and the trainees trailed after them as Miller and Clarke discussed the logistics of their defense. Despite the fact there were ongoing negotiations with surrounding Grounders, everyone knew that on the ground you kept a ready army. The clan they were on the best terms with said that soon they would need to bring the Sky People to meet someone called “The Commander” to ratify their treaties. 

The gate was in sight and Clarke observed with satisfaction the gate keeper following protocol, sweeping the area before beginning to open the door, but she did her own sweep anyways. She ignored the trainees as they goofed off behind her and Miller until she heard someone trip. 

And the sound of a gun going off. 

Suddenly Clarke's knees were buckling. Nathan was catching her, yelling at the trainees behind them. It took Clarke a few moments to realize she wasn't dying, that the pain was focused on her lower, right leg. 

People were screaming and then she saw Bellamy running through the gates towards her. Clarke closed her eyes to focus on managing the pain for a moment, and when she opened them Bellamy was leaning over her, checking her wounds. 

“I'm okay I'm okay I'm okay.” Clarke tried to reassure him. Bellamy was as pale and sweaty as Clarke felt. Finally he nodded his understanding, stood, and before Clarke could do anything, charged at the trainee whose gun had gone off.   
Clarke watched as he shoved Miller, who was already screaming in the kid's face, out of the way and tackled him to the ground. 

It took everything Clarke had to take a deep breathe, managed the pain and yell “Miller. Get Bellamy off of him NOW!” 

It took Nathan plus two others to pull Bellamy off of the offender who lay bleeding in the dirt. He still struggled until Clarke managed to raise her voice again. 

“Blake! I need you. Come here.” Bellamy's eyes followed Clarke's voice and he shook his head as though to dispel his distress. He ceased moving and after a moment Nathan signaled for the others to release him. Bellamy stumbled to Clarke and then bent to pick her up and took off carrying her to camp. 

****

It only took an hour to patch Clarke up. It would have taken less had Bellamy not hovered as he did. When it came to sentencing the boy who had accidentally shot Clarke, Bellamy left the room before Clarke could command him to. She put the boy into solitary for two days, removed his status as a guard trainee and restricted him to the camp for a month. 

Bellamy came back to escort a limping, but otherwise healthy, Clarke to the campfire for dinner. A few people stopped by Clarke and Bellamy to ask how Clarke was doing. She explained that it was a clean shot and she didn't even have any broken bones. People might have stayed longer, but Bellamy was all glares and glowers. Most people seemed to find it amusing, but still moved along quickly. 

Finally Clarke asked Bellamy to take her to bed, and he happily stood and supported her as they walked to the drop ship. Getting her up the ladder was a little harder, but Clarke had the upper body strength to pull herself up. 

When they got to their “penthouse” suite, Bellamy scooped Clarke up and carried her the few feet to their bed. Clarke didn't object. 

He set her down gently and began his own inspection of her body and health. Clarke smiled to herself. 

“Bellamy I'm fine.” 

He was pulling down her pants and inspecting her leg. 

“You were shot today.” 

“I know, but I'll heal in a few weeks. I'm okay.” 

He was pulling down her underwear and kissing her cunt. 

“Don't let me see that idiot for three months or I'll knock his teeth out.” 

Clarke couldn't answer because Bellamy was licking her slit and she was in ecstasy. His fingers began rubbing her clit with urgency. 

“Clarke, come for me.” Bellamy pleaded, focusing on something in his control. “Please come for me.” 

Clarke reached for Bellamy's hair and wound her fingers though it. 

“Keep working” she breathed out, her eyes closed and head thrown back. 

And Bellamy did. He moved two fingers to her entrance and his tongue to her clitoris. Clarke adjusted her body so that she could pull her shirt over her head and unhook her bra as quickly as possible. With that she licked her fingers and brought them to her nipple as Bellamy continued his work. 

“I could have killed him.” Bellamy admitted before going back to his work of bringing Clarke pleasure. 

“I know.” Clarke breathed. “Which is why you removed yourself from the situation.” 

“Which is why you removed me from the situation.” Bellamy laughed. Ended his oral assault on Clarke as he removed his pants and undergarments. 

He slowly slid into Clarke and they both groaned, desperate for the contact. Bellamy pumped slowly into Clarke. “Clarke I care about you.”

“I know.” Clarke moaned. “I care about you too...” He increased his tempo, “Bell, Bell, Bell, Bell.” she moaned. 

Bellamy leaned down to replace Clarke's fingers with his mouth on her breasts. He sucked and licked them, bring her to new heights. 

“If anyone hurts you again I swear to God Clarke. “

With that Clarke came, hard. Bellamy kept riding her, desperate and distraught, distracted by his fear of losing Clarke. Clarke came again as Bellamy renewed his focus on her breasts with his lips and brought a hand down to play with her clit. When Clarke clenched around him for the second time Bellamy allowed himself to give in to the sensation and release with her. 

As they lay together panting, Bellamy leaned over Clarke and kissed her forehead. Not once, but three times, savoring the taste of her sweat and the knowledge of her presence. 

“I imagined leading our people without you.” He whispered. “I never want to think about it again.” 

“But you have to.” Clarke answered gently. “We both need to. Painful as it may be.” 

“I know.” Bellamy answered. “But not tonight.” 

“Not tonight.” Clarke agreed with a smile, kissing Bellamy's chest. “Tonight I'll allow us to just care about each other.”


End file.
